I Come When You Call
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: The Evil Queen magically collars Emma, which means Regina or the Queen can control her. threesome EvilQueen/Emma/Regina, PURE SMUT, dubious consent. dark swan queen, Split Queen, evil queen


Emma Swan came bursting through the door in a panic, startling her mother Snow and the rest of the family gathered in Snow's crowded apartment kitchen.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Snow worriedly rushed towards her daughter.

"I just had another run-in with the Evil Queen." Emma panted, bent over double from her long run.

"Are you hurt?! What did she do?" Snow grabbed her and examined every inch of her daughter with overbearing paranoia.

"Umm….I'm fine." Emma pushed her away with some embarrassment. "Uh...Regina, can I drive you home?"

Regina looked startled. "That really isn't necessary, Emma. I can just _poof_ …."

"Let. Me. Drive. You. Home." Emma spoke through gritted teeth, glancing pointedly at her mother.

"Oh very well, if you insist." Regina sighed and rolled her eyes.

Emma tossed her red leather jacket into the back seat of her yellow bug as Regina settled into the passenger seat. Emma slid into the driver's seat next and took off down the road, driving carefully because it started to drizzle.

In a few minutes, Emma pulled up safely outside Regina's house. When Regina marched up to her door, she was surprised to find Emma following close behind. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We need to talk." Emma glanced around furtively for any eye witnesses in the vicinity. "The Evil Queen…. She did do something when I met her."

* * *

 _ **One hour ago…**_

Emma had just been leaving her therapy session with Archie when she spotted the Evil Queen leaning against the staircase smirking at her. "What are you doing here?!" Emma immediately fell into a protective stance, magic at the ready.

"Dear sweet Emma, I've come to give you a gift." the Evil Queen purred and traced her fingers down the stair rail seductively before producing a small wooden box, similar to a jewelry box.

"Take it." the Evil Queen held it out to her innocently.

Emma took it with great trepidation and opened it. Inside was a small silver circlet, made of twisted wires, very delicate and elegant looking.  
"What is this supposed to be?" Emma questioned, and reached out to touch it. As soon as she touched it, the circlet vanished from the box! Then Emma immediately felt the cold metal around her neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Emma growled and jerked at the circlet around her neck with a finger, trying to remove it.

The Evil Queen laughed wickedly. "Thank you so much for accepting my gift, Emma. Enjoy it."

* * *

Emma pushed Regina inside her house before she jerked down her turtleneck shirt and revealed the silver jewelry around her neck.

"She collared you?!" Regina backed away from Emma in horror.

"Uh huh, and she explained the rules too. I have to go to her when she calls me. Please, Regina, help me. There must be some way to remove it." Emma pleaded with her.

"I can't….those collars are only removable by the person who gave the gift." Regina whispered in despair.

"You call this a gift?!" Emma roared at her in frustration.

"No….I just….that's what I used to call it." Regina finished weakly.

Emma groaned and grabbed her head in her hands in misery.

"We will figure something out. We always do." Regina tried to project confidence and optimism and walked into the parlor to pour Emma a drink.

Just as Emma was downing her fifth glass of apple cider that Regina was eager to supply her with to keep her from totally freaking out, Emma felt it. She felt the call of the Evil Queen.

Emma's body stood up of its own accord and began to walk out the room.

"Emma, where are you going?" Regina queried.

"She's calling me. I can't stop it." Emma breathed out in despair.

"NO! Stay here!" Regina tried to block her path with magic, but it was useless. The magic of the collar could not be hindered. Finally, in an act of pure desperation, since Emma was about to set foot outside of the front door, Regina slid two fingers underneath the collar and tugged with a firm command, "Stay with me, Emma."

Emma stopped immediately and then started at her in confusion. "How did you do that?"

"She is me and I am her. Which means I am the master of the collar too." Regina gave another gentle tug on her collar, "Come with me."

Emma could feel the fury and frustration of the Evil Queen from far away as she continued to call Emma to her. But with Regina's fingers underneath her collar, leading her back into the house and up the stairs, she was able to refuse the Evil Queen's call. Regina lead her into a bedroom.

"Emma," Regina started to explain with hesitation, "I can release you and let you go to her now. Or I can keep you here in the only way I know how to block her control."

Regina made Emma sit down on the bed. "Are you staying or going?"

Emma looked up at the former mayor, her warm fingers still holding on to the band of silver around her neck. She swallowed her nervousness and leaned back. "Give me your orders, my queen."

Regina breathed out slowly before climbing on top of Emma, making sure to pin her down. As Regina reached into her pants and began to fuck her, Emma could hear the Evil Queen's voice in her head now, ranting at her. _"You dare defy me? I have summoned you! Answer me, Miss Swan! Where are you?"_

A series of violent and sexual images followed directly from the Queen's brain into Emma's head as a promise of what the Queen would do to enact her revenge for Emma's disobedience.

Emma let out a moan at the perfect symmetry of the Queen's depraved thoughts and Regina fucking her simultaneously.

" _You come when I call!"_ the Queen demanded inside Emma's head.

Emma came hard, her juices spilling over Regina's bed sheets. Before she realized what she was doing, she reached up and grabbed Regina, pulling her down into a searing kiss.

The Evil Queen teleported into the bedroom in a cloud of purple smoke to find Regina on top of Emma, one finger wrapped around the collar and another hand down Emma's pants. "Ah… so I see Emma did _come_ when I called." the Evil Queen smirked.

* * *

 **Just writing some short one-shots I've had floating around in my brain ever since Regina doubled herself. :) Please review!**


End file.
